1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device having a capacitor and/or a method of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and a thin film resistor (TFR) in order to be applied to system-on-chip (SOC) applications, wired and wireless devices, and high-frequency circuit devices and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog capacitors have been applied to complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor integrated circuits (CMOS IC), specifically, analog-to-digital convertors or switching-capacitor filters. In this case, the analog capacitors may have various structures for an upper electrode and a lower electrode, e.g., a polysilicon-insulator-polysilicon (PIP) structure, a polysilicon-insulator-metal (PIM) structure, a metal-insulator-polysilicon (MIP) structure, or a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure. The metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure among them has mainly been applied to the analog capacitors because the amount of capacitance change which may be induced by the voltage difference between the upper electrode and the lower electrode is less than the others.
Meanwhile, a thin film resistor which is a typical passive component also has been used in semiconductor devices because the thin film transistor generally has a very high linearity.